


Saturday Morning

by CaraLee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 15 years later, Babies, Domestic Fluff, Except Allison is Alive, Just Babies, Mostly Canon Compliant, Multi, No Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-10 15:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12914883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaraLee/pseuds/CaraLee
Summary: For the Teen Wolf Holiday Exchange.Fifteen years after Tamora Monroe unleashed her crusade, the McCall Pack has reached a sort of domestic tranquility. (Relatively speaking)





	Saturday Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ofhamartia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofhamartia/gifts).



> For ofhamartia, who requested grown up Scott and Liam interacting, and future Scott/Allison where Allison lived. I took this as an excuse to indulge in pointless domestic fluff.

Liam knew before he knocked on the McCalls' door early Saturday morning, that he was going to regret everything.

It was Scott who answered, not by opening the door, but with a quiet "come in" that reached Liam's ears. He pushed through the door and into the house itself and almost instantly relaxed, the scents of his alpha and his alpha's cubs surrounding him in welcoming warmth. Waldo lifted his head from his paws and whuffed, but otherwise didn't react. He seemed content to make Liam go to him to deliver the obligatory ear-scratches. The Great Dane's corner smelled strongly of dog and made Liam's nose wrinkle.

Scott waved a spatula at him from the kitchen in greeting, the other arm holding a squirming baby. Something that  _might_  be grease stained the front of his white t-shirt. "You're just in time for breakfast. Rebeca's asleep in the living room, would you get her please?" He adjusted his hold on what was apparently Tori. "Sweetheart, you keep wriggling like that and you are going to end up on the floor." Tori ignored him, babbling and doing her best to escape.

Scott smelled like content and Allison and sweat from his morning run. Tori smelled like baby. (It was a very unique scent that Liam had been trying to find another way to describe for years.) The skillet on the stove sizzled and Scott's heartbeat kept a calm, steady rhythm contrasting Tori's faster and lighter beat. A door opened and closed upstairs as Allison moved about.

Liam crossed the hallway and stuck his head into the living room. Rebeca was indeed asleep, sprawled out in the playpen like a starfish. Beside it, the heartbeat in the center of a pile of blankets shifted and a pair of soft brown eyes peeked up at him. "Hi, Uncle Liam."

"Hey Alex." Liam glanced between the oldest McCall child and the TV. "Any good cartoons?"

"Power Rangers." Alex informed him seriously and Liam nodded. 

"Breakfast's ready." Scott announced and Alex scrambled out of his nest to stand gravely beside the playpen, closely supervising Liam's handling of his little sister. (Liam had  _no_  idea where the boy got those protective instincts. None at  _all_.)

Tori was already in her high chair by the time they made it back to the kitchen and Liam buckled Rebeca into her own across the table. Scott set a plate of steaming  _migas_  in front of him and a smaller one in front of Alex right as Allison breezed into the room. Liam did his best to ignore their usual, mushy greeting ritual by shoving his face full of eggs. Honestly, they'd been married for six years and had kids. You'd think they'd be out of the honeymoon stage by now.

"Good morning!" Allison dropped a kiss on each of their children's heads and smiled at Liam. "Is Julian down yet?" She was wearing a new perfume, light and natural. It smelled kind of like the ones Lydia got, the kind that didn't make all the wolves sneeze.

"You mean has the smell of food lured him from his den?" Scott said wryly, ruffling Liam's hair as if the beta was still a teenager as he passed him by on his way back to the stove. "Not yet."

"I heard that." The  _actual_  teenager slouched into the kitchen looking barely awake, Peter the Cat trailed behind him looking smug. 

"Good morning, Julian." Scott replied, nudging the boy into a chair and giving him his own plate, ignoring both the scowl the newest addition to the Pack gave him and the way the boy leaned into the hand on his shoulder.

"G'morning Dr. McCall." The boy straightened a little in his seat and Scott sighed fondly on his way back to his own seat between the twins. "G'morning, Coach."

"Morning, Julian." Liam nodded at the kid. "Sleep well?" The full moon had been two nights ago and the newly-bitten teenager hadn't been in school Thusday or Friday.

Julian shrugged and focused on his breakfast, occasionally dropping scraps down for Peter in what he probably thought was a sneaky manner. (There were two kinds of people; those Peter conned out of food, and Lydia.)

"We'll have to make it fast." Scott said apologetically, pulling Liam's attention back to him. "I have a meeting with Sydney at ten and need to stop by the clinic before that."

"And I," Allison said as they heard Braeden's SUV pull up outside, "Need to go." she shoved the last couple of bites into her mouth and stepped around to bump foreheads with Scott, grunting something that was probably "I love you" around her full mouth.

Scott grinned up at her and kissed the tip of her nose. "Love you too. Have fun in LA and give Araya my regards. Stay safe, I'll see you on Monday."

She hugged and kissed Alex and the twins, patted Julian’s shoulder, and was out the door. She had a brief argument with Isaac over who would ride up front once she reached the car. Allison won. (She always did.)

“What do you want to bet,” Liam asked, returning his attention to the other inhabitants of the kitchen. “That they bring back a new kid?”

Julian shifted, looking between them curiously.

Scott remained focused on the applesauce he was spooning into a bowl. “Nah, it’s Derek’s turn to find one and he’s too busy with Lucas.” He passed the bowl down the table to Alex, who shoved a spoonful into his own mouth before reloading the utensil and holding it up to Tori’s face. Scott dished up a smaller portion into another bowl and began feeding it to Rebeca. “Then again,” he admitted. “We shouldn’t underestimate Derek’s ability to find babies.”

Liam watched Alex’s ritual of _one spoon for himself, one spoon for baby_ for a while, mesmerized. “Is that sanitary?”

“They’re werewolves, Liam.” Scott said, sounding amused. “They can’t get sick. Eat your _migas_ too, Ale.”

Rebeca did her best to impale her eye on the spoon her dad was trying to get into her mouth. Julian looked interested. “Wait, we can’t get sick?”

“It’s one of the perks,” Liam told him. “Until all the humans get sick and need someone to take care of them.”

Scott grinned wryly. “As I remember it, Mason was about ready to throw you _and_ Corey out of the house because you wouldn’t stop hovering.” Tori babbled agreement and flung applesauce all over Alex’s hair.

“Ewww! Daddy, look what ‘Toria did!” Peter the Cat leapt up onto the table and began licking the applesauce up. Liam snagged a napkin and shouldered the oversized furball aside.

“She didn’t mean to.” Alex gave him a skeptical look and Liam glanced at Tori, who should not be able to look that gleeful at only six months. Unable to think of anything to say, Liam focused on cleaning the applesauce out of Alex’s hair.

Julian scarfed down his last few bites, dumped his dishes in the sink, and made a strategic retreat.

“Remember, Malia will be picking you up soon!” Scott called down the hall after him. Alex finished his own plate and, after a pleading look at Scott, dashed off to the living room to resume his cartoon-watching.

“Malia?” Liam asked, finally able to sit down only to be faced with Tori demanding he take up feed her. He had to wrestle the applesauce coated spoon from her grip first. Whoever came up with the saying ‘taking candy from a baby’ had obviously never tried to take _anything_ from a baby.

“She’s teaching the teenagers to track in the woods today.” Scott smiled mischievously. “I believe she’s planning hide and seek.”

Liam winced sympathetically. Half the time _he_ still couldn’t find Malia in the woods and that was an activity the pack had begun before they’d even stopped Monroe. “So, is there a reason you’re meeting with Sydney on a Saturday?”

Scott’s face grew serious, which clashed with the care he used wiping Rebeca’s face. “Theo got back last night. He thinks he found him.”

“The alpha that bit Julian?” Liam’s breath catches.

Scott nods. “It’s not just Sydney I’m meeting. Val and Chris will be there too. This is a Pack matter but keeping everyone in the loop avoids problems.”

“Is this a Pack Matter or a Hunter Matter?” Liam asked quietly.

“That will depend on the alpha.” Scott sighed, hoisting Rebeca out of her chair and to the floor. “But either way, Julian is staying with us.”

Liam nodded sharply. That was never in question. He wiped Tori down and placed her on the ground next to her twin. “And I’m on babysitting duty. Is Stiles going to be at the meeting?”

Scott grimaced. “No, but Stiles has had his babysitting privileges revoked.”

“Oh?” Liam felt a grin growing on his face, anything that gave him an edge in the friendly jockeying between the pack seconds was welcome. “What did he do?”

With a sigh, Scott ran his hand down his face, looking frustrated. “He put Tori and Rebeca inside a circle of Mountain Ash and marathoned the first six Star Wars movies with Alex.”

“He what?” Liam blinked, confused. “Don’t they have like, three different playpens? I distinctly remember Allison on a Scary-Mom shopping spree.”

“It’s Stiles, who knows.” Scott said. “But Alex was upset that he wasn’t able to get to them. He actually had a nightmare about it a few nights ago, probably because it reminded him of last year.”

Liam cringed. No one liked thinking about the time that extremist hunters had kidnapped Alex and a heavily pregnant Allison. The only good part of that disaster had been the pack showing up to rescue them only to find that Allison had already mostly rescued them herself.

“Stiles is upset about _that_ and has labeled himself a horrible person not suitable to be around children.”

“How does he handle being at home then?”

“According to Lydia he’s brooding a lot. Like, Derek back at the beginning kind of a lot. I’m going to talk to him after the meeting.”

Liam hummed acknowledgement. “Would this be a bad time to ask if you’ve noticed that Stiles is gaining weight?”

Oddly enough, Scott looked a little relieved. “So It’s not just me. He really is.”

Liam nodded enthusiastically as they followed the twins towards the living room. “He really is. Just enough to be noticeable. If this is what happens as a field agent then he can _never_ take a desk job.”

Scott laughed and scooped the twins up, deposited them in their playpen, and headed upstairs to change. “Did you know that Derek and Braeden had a pregnancy scare last week?” Liam settled on the sofa, keeping one ear on Alex and the twins and one on Scott.

“I didn’t even know Braeden was back in town until yesterday. And now would be a very bad time to have a new baby in that house.” He was proud of himself for suppressing his shudder. “Newborn plus toddler Wendigo sounds like a disaster waiting to happen.”

“Derek said Lucas hasn’t tried to chew on anyone in over a week.” Scott said softly, accompanied by the near-silent clatter of shuffling through the closet. “He’s optimistic they’ll be able to focus on potty-training soon.”

“Instead of ‘don’t eat people’ training.” Liam muttered. There was a moment of silence.

“You okay?” Scott appeared in the doorway, shirt unbuttoned and shoes in his hand.

Liam waved him off. “Yeah. Yeah, I’m fine. Just don’t expect me to volunteer to babysit for Derek anytime soon.”

“I think Annelore has that well in hand.” Scott grinned. “You didn’t hear her telling off Grace and Alex a couple of days ago.”

“She enjoys being the oldest way too much.”

Scott sat down to put on his shoes. “There have to be _some_ perks.” He finished buttoning his shirt and stood up. “Lunch is in the fridge, I should be back by two.”

“Have fun!” Liam waved after him, smug in being able to miss what would undoubtedly turn out to be a very boring meeting about territory lines and jurisdiction and inter-pack politics. Sometimes it paid to be the beta.

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone who suffers from morbid curiosity, Alex's method of feeding himself and the baby with the same spoon is something I did with my twin sisters when they were little. My mom would hand me a spoon and a cup of yogurt, stick them in their high chairs and I'd alternate. One for me, one for Thing One, one for me, one for Thing Two, and so on.


End file.
